ENIGMA REVIEWS
Hello everyone, this is Enigma here with a new series! ENIGMA REVIEWS! In this series, I'll review Fantendo games, and rank whether I enjoy them or not. The reason for doing this is to bring back the other dead reviews. Games will be ranked from 1 THE ABSOLUTE WORST and 7 THE ABSOLUTE BEST. 7\7: Perfect! If a game get's this ranking, that means they have worked extremely hard, and gave pride through their work. This rank is very rare as it'd be almost impossible for me to get out a perfect rank, but you may never know... 7\7 Ranked Games *Pokemon Eclipse Version 6\7: Terrific! If a game get's this ranking, that means that they have put together something very decent, though may have slight issues here and their but an overall decent game. 6\7 Ranked Games *BowieQuest 5\7: Great! If a game get's this ranking, that means that what they have is good with only at least five issues. 5\7 Ranked Games 4\7: Decent! If a game get's this ranking, that means my level of enjoyment is only above average, and almost barely makes it to being a decent game. Though, for what is, the game should have at least some sort of effort. 4\7 Ranked Games *Super Mario Maker Phi 3\7: Meh If a game get's this ranking, that means that both cons and its pros are even with each other, and don't really attract me, but enjoy it just very slightly. 3\7 Ranked Games 2\7: Bad If a game get's this ranking, that means their are more cons then their are of pros, and that the game really don't amuse me, but doesn't make it the worst thing ever created. 2\7 Ranked Games 1\7: Very Bad If a game get's this ranking, that means that the game got put little to no effort into it, and provide very little detail or anything that sticks out or really makes me gasp over it. 1\7 Ranked Games 0\7: Terrible If a game get's this ranking, that means that the game did not amuse me at all, looks unfinished, and just looks dull with very little detail put into it. 0\7 Ranked Games Requests Here, you can request games you'd like me to review, and I'll defiantly review any that are listed here! Feel free to add any game of yours here, and as soon as I see it, I'll review it! :D *BowieQuest *Super Mario Maker Phi *Pokemon Eclipse Version LET'S TALK!!! Now I don't want people to get upset at me for giving one of your games a terrible review. This does not mean I hate you or I never want to read any of your games again. Its not like that at all. If you are someone I give a terrible review to, then this is a way to help you to improve and make it a great game!!! Heck, maybe I could review the game again. For the games I give terrific rankings to, then this is a way to make you feel good about yourself, and feel motivated to do more games. Category:League of Fantendo Critics